


Through The Fire

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bigotry and Predjudice, M/M, Post Bar-Room Brawl, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When a night out goes wrong, John sits and waits for news.





	Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



The waiting room feels far too small. According to Munch's calculations, he's paced this space no less than 72 times, and that just makes it feel more claustrophobic. He could go get air but what if they come out to update him and he's nowhere to be found?  
  
His gaze shifts to the closed door. He'd already been escorted to the waiting room once. Security had 'given him one chance to act right'. If he acted up again, the police would be called no questions asked.  
  
John knows Fin wouldn't appreciate having to bail him out once things settled down. It would be just another annoyance.  
  
Thus, John Munch settles for pacing.  
  
"Hey, any word?"  
  
John jumps, startled by the sudden intrusion. One second, he's lost in his own little world and the next, someone's here.  
  
"Liv, trying to kill me?" John spins around, glaring. "Hasn't anyone taught you not to sneak up on an old man?"  
  
"Sorry." She stares sheepishly at the beige tile. "How's he doing?"  
   
"In surgery." John tosses his arms in the air. "Just a broken arm- needs to be reset, pins, etc." He stops pacing, stilled by Olivia's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all?" John pulls away, spinning to face her. He feels his hip creak, responding to the sudden motion but he ignores the pain. "That's all?"  
  
"Munch..." Olivia begins but is cut off with a finger in the air.  
  
"He's no spring chicken." John hates to be blunt but he knows he's speaking the truth. The older you get, the more likely it is anesthesia can go wrong.  
  
"He's tougher than he looks." Olivia gently guides him to a hard-backed vinyl seat. "I swear he'll be fine."  
  
One minute, they're all gathered at a bar- some place Munch swears by. It's just because they want to meet up- a chance to get together. Life's busy. No one takes the time to just get together anymore.  
  
It's a problem.  
  
Munch never lets his guard down. He's old school. He remembers when one risked bodily harm or death by being true to who they are. The world may change but he can't forget the people who came before.  
  
The people who should be here but aren't.  
  
Tonight's the first time in a long time he's dared to do that.  
  
He grabs Fin's hand beneath the table. It's just what the moment calls for. Fin leans over, pressing a quick kiss to John's cheek. It's quick- no one should be able to see it.  
  
The next thing he knows- Fin's across the bar in some greasy man's face. People shout. Tables fly. It's on.  
  
As fast as it starts, it's over.  
  
Fin's upright- he's battered, he's bruised. He's in need of some medical care but he won the fight.  
  
The guy who started it...he's in not great shape.  
  
"I did this." John shakes his head, as Olivia grips his forearm. "If I hadn't grabbed his hand and...."  
  
"No." Olivia shakes her head, punctuating her point. "You have every right to be who you are. More importantly, you have every right to love who you want."  
  
John sinks his head into his hands. He hates this. He doesn't like being vulnerable in front of anyone but Fin. He prides himself on being stoic.  
  
They get to the emergency room, hoping this isn't too serious. Fin's up and conscious. It's probably minor.  
  
Then, they find out he's got a broken arm. It's minor but he needs immediate surgery unless they want to go home until the swelling settles.  
  
That sounds miserable so Fin consents to the surgery.  
  
It's just taken longer than John ever expected.  
  
"Mr. Munch?" A voice calls, echoing through the room.  
  
John jumps. Is this the update he's been so desperate for? "Yes!"  
  
"Come with me," a friendly nurse in blue scrubs says, gesturing for him to follow.  
  
"Go. I'll wait here."  
  
John works up to his feet. He can't imagine they would just bring him back if the news were bad. This has got to be a good sign.  
  
The nurse leads him through the winding maze of hallways. She swears the doctor will meet them outside of recovery. He'll get his update.  
  
"Mr. Munch- apologies for the delay." The doctor is brusque and to the point. "We had some scheduling issues, but the surgery went well. We're just waiting for him to wake up. We don't normally let people in here but I think we can make a one time exception."  
  
John heaves a sigh of relief, as he stares at the black and white clock. It's barely 3:17 AM. It's been a long night.  
  
Yet, it seems to be ending on a positive note.  
  
The nurse leads him to a recovery bay, and points to a hard-backed vinyl chair. "Just sit here until he wakes up."   
  
John stares at Fin's unconscious form. It's weird- Fin looks so small and unimposing. He's not usually like that.  
  
Fin's full of fire. He's full of vinegar. He's full of life.  
  
This is not his Fin.  
  
John sits there, feeling helpless. He wants nothing more than to make it all better. He wants Fin back.  
  
He does the only thing he can.  
  
John talks, mainly to break the silence. He tells Fin how much they need him. He tells him they need him to wake up. He complains about the state of the chairs he's been subjected to as he waits for news.  
  
John says anything and everything he can to break the silence, and make sure Fin knows he's right there.  
  
He finishes up with an apology. He knows Finn's in this mess because of him. John just wants his love to know how sorry he is. He never wanted anything bad to happen to Fin because of him.  
  
It's enough to break any man.  
  
"I just need you to forgive me. Wake up, come back to the world and forgive me." John hangs his head in his hands, letting his words linger in the air.  
  
He knows he's being irrational. This is a minor injury that required a minor surgery. Fin will be fine.  
  
John knows this and yet, it helps absolutely nothing.  
  
"Really, Old Man?"  
  
John jumps, startled. He's not sure if he'd really heard him. It couldn't be. He glances up, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
Fin's awake, groggy but conscious. He's sitting up, glaring.  
  
"I'm not dead. Quit it."  
  
John laughs, feeling the relief pour over him. He's awake. He's lucid. He's... Fin.  
  
Reaching over, he squeezes Fin's hand. Then, he stares at the ceiling, giving silent thanks to the universe.  
  
-fin-


End file.
